finaldestinationfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
Ali Larter
Alison Elizabeth Larter是一名美國演員，她在死神來了系列中飾演女主角Clear Rivers，並於死神來了和死神來了2中出現。 Life is a famous American actress know for her role as Niki Sanders and Tracy Strauss in Heroes, Claire Redfield in Resident Evil: Extinction and Afterlife and Gina in A Lot Like Love. She played Clear Rivers in Final Destination and Final Destination 2. She is one of the only two people to appear in more than one Final Destination movie, the other being Tony Todd. She is the only actress to appear in two Final Destination films in a row. A native of Cherry Hill, New Jersey, Ali began modeling at age 13 and traveled the world before moving to Los Angeles to study acting. Her first professional acting job was a role on the television series "Chicago Sons" (1997). She received her breakthrough in the high school football drama Varsity Blues (1999) which included her infamous whipped cream bikini scene. Roles in the horror films House on Haunted Hill (1999) and Final Destination (2000) further transitioned her career as an actress. Acting alongside Colin Farrell, Larter starred in the Western comedy, American Outlaws (2001) which performed poorly at the box office. That year, she also starred as "Brooke Taylor Windham" in the comedy Legally Blonde (2001) with Reese Witherspoon. Not happy with how things were going, Larter moved to New York in 2002 to reassess her life and career. She reprized her role as "Clear Rivers" in the sequel Final Destination 2 (2003) for which she received star billing. A year later, she made a cameo appearance as herself on the pilot to the HBO comedy drama "Entourage" (2004) and starred in Three Way (2004) as "Isobel Delano". She had a role in A Lot Like Love (2005) as "Gina". Larter moved back to Los Angeles in 2006 where she auditioned for a role in the NBC sci-fi drama "Heroes" (2006/II). The pilot premiered on September 25, 2006 to successful ratings and many critics declaring it "the new "Lost" (2004)". The series ran for a total of 77 episodes in 4 Seasons when it was canceled due to diminishing ratings and high production costs. There has been interest in a mini-series or a movie to wrap up story lines. During her time on "Heroes" (2006/II), Larter made several appearances on film. The first was the Bollywood film Marigold (2007) where she received a seven-figure salary. The movie was met with primarily negative reviews. She also starred in Resident Evil: Extinction (2007), part 3 of the popular film franchise based on the Capcom video games. She played "Claire Redfield", based on the video game character of the same name. The movie was a box office success tripling its production budget, albeit being a critical flop. Larter also appeared in the caveman comedy Homo Erectus (2007) which was released direct-to-DVD. The film co-starred Hayes MacArthur, an actor whom she was engaged to marry in December 2007. In 2009, Larter starred opposite Beyoncé Knowles and Idris Elba in the thriller Obsessed (2009). The film opened at number one at the box office but was met with negative reviews, with some critics comparing it to Fatal Attraction (1987). It was also this year that Larter and MacArthur married in a small ceremony in Maine, among the guests was Larter's close friend, Amy Smart. She reprises her role as "Claire Redfield" inResident Evil: Afterlife (2010), directed by Paul W.S. Anderson.